Meet the cast
BRIDGETTE : Bridgette (Kristin Fairlie), the Surfer Girl, is a calm and friendly teenager, known for her talent at surfing, and love of nature and a strict vegetarian. According to her Total Drama Island: Interactive profile she has been surfing since before she could walk. She was placed on the Killer Bass, on "Total Drama Island", where despite being very athletic, she proved to be somewhat accident prone and caused many mishaps for her team. She developed a crush on teammate Geoff, who returned the feeling, but would frequently accidentally insult her (often when he was actually trying to compliment her (mainly on the sexism subject)), making her offended. Eventually Bridgette was voted off by the "Guy's Alliance" which consisted of Duncan, DJ, Owen, and Geoff. Despite this, Geoff refused to vote her off, which made her realize that he had feelings for her. Bridgette returned for Total Drama Action, where during the early part of the season she and Geoff frequently made out with each other, annoying their fellow competitors. This caused them to be voted off first in a double elimination. However, their early elimination gave them the opportunity to become the hosts of the TDA Aftermath, a talk show that interviewed the eliminated contestants about their time in the series. Fame began to "go to Geoff's head", and as he became more and more narcissistic, his relationship with Bridgette suffered. During each Aftermath episode, Bridgette and Geoff would break-up, only to get back together by the end of the episode. Eventually, Bridgette taught Geoff a lesson by strapping him into an electric chair, in the third Aftermath sow, and after that he evidently went back to normal. Bridgette returns for Total Drama World Tour, but is devastated to find out that Geoff will not be returning. She promises to win the contest for both of them COURTNEY :(Emilie Barlow), the A-Type, is a girl with tan skin ,and shoulder-length brown hair. She is highly competitive, and as such she tends to underestimate the abilities of her fellow competitors. She is put on the Killer Bass in Total Drama Island, where despite her best intentions, she was nearly voted off early after reminding everyone of how she was a counselor-in-training and thus deserved to be a leader. She developed a love/hate relationship with fellow teammate Duncan, due to her being a stickler of the rules and his willingness to bend them. Though initially reluctant, she eventually admits she likes him despite (or, as is sometimes implied, because of) his rebellious nature, culminating with the two of them kissing. She was eventually voted off after Harold, the victim of Duncan's many pranks, had tampered with the votes to get revenge on Duncan. Believing to have been wrongly eliminated, she proceeded to sue the show and its producers - starting near the end of the Total Drama Island series. She eventually wins the lawsuit after the second TDA Aftermath episode, and was allowed to compete in Total Drama Action (which she did not originally qualify for), where she served as the primary antagonist for the latter half of the season. As terms of her settlement, she was entitled to better treatment than her fellow competitors, which included her own private bathroom and contact with the outside world through her PDA; these advantages were derisively dubbed "Courtney's Rules" by Chris. When she entered the competition, the two teams were competing in a bank heist challenge, and she was allowed to choose the winner; she chose Duncan and his team, the Screaming Gaffers. However, this also meant that she would be put on the opposite team, the Killer Grips, where she was unpopular because of her haughtiness and feisty attitude. Courtney would prove to be a very strong competitor though, nearly single-handedly winning challenges for the Grips, and later for herself when the teams were merged. She still has feelings for Duncan in Total Drama Action, although she also harbours a grudge against him due to mistakenly believing that Duncan cheated on her with Gwen earlier in the season, it is obviously seen in episode 14, "One Million Bucks B.C." where she gets mad with Duncan on occasions, and even nails him hard in the crotch and the head with one of the giant bones her team won earlier that episode. In the final four, Courtney would eventually be eliminated by Beth (as a threat) and Duncan (still a little sleep-deprived), though not before exposing Owen as Chris' ringer. Still, she supported Duncan to the very end, and the two of them kiss and make up after Duncan is announced as the winner of Total Drama Action; she subsequently proclaims herself to be "queen" to Duncan's "king". (In the alternate ending, Courtney reconciles with Duncan when he asks her out to dinner, and she tries to persuade him to sue the show due to "election fraud".) For the opening to the TDA reunion special, on the red carpet, they are said to have matching tattoos but then get into a fight and Courtney sues Duncan for their racoon, Brittany. Yet shortly before falling to their deaths, they kiss, still sharing a love/hate relationship. Courtney will be returning for Total Drama World Tour. Her swimsuit is a gray bikini which has a top with sleeves and a boy shorts bottom. *'D.J.' (Clé Bennett), the Teddy Bear, is a well-built Jamaican-Canadian who was originally cast after producers saw him push 80 shopping carts. He is incredibly gentle and rarely has a mean thought cross his mind due to his upbringing; as such, he is one of the most well-liked contestants. However, he is easily frightened by the most innocuous of things, despite his size. He was originally put on the Killer Bass in Total Drama Island, where he is shown to be very mindful of the wildlife and the other competitors, though a generally strong competitor in the challenges. He was eventually voted off in a horror movie-themed challenge, when he was the only contestant to be eliminated from the challenge without having actually encountered the "psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook". However, in 'Up The Creek', he saved his team by pushing the canoes despite not being able to swim. He would eventually qualify for Total Drama Action, where he was with the Screaming Gaffers. D.J. was forced into an "illegal alliance" with Chef, where Chef would "toughen him up" in exchange for splitting the prize money with him should he win the competition (which amounted to Chef cheating in D.J.'s favor). Despite doing well as a result, his conscience gets the better of him, and he voluntarily eliminates himself from the competition, to the protests of the remaining contestants, who had discovered that the marked increase in the quality of the food they were eating was a result of D.J.'s cooking. DJ returns for Total Drama World Tour. *'Duncan' (Drew Nelson), the Juvenile delinquent , is a green-mohawked rebel with a love for punk rock. Duncan's aversion to the law and authority in general stems from the fact that all his relatives are either police officers or training to become police officers. He has disclosed how he had ended up in juvie to his fellow competitors, and has publicly disclosed that he had been apprehended by the Ontario Provincial Police for his actions. He was originally put on Total Drama Island on the Killer Bass as an alternative to further detention in juvie. Despite his hostile personality and fondness for criminal activities, he has shown that he is actually a good person at heart (although he insists otherwise at every opportunity) and generally gets along with most of his fellow competitors. He became particularly close with Courtney, and she would become his love interest despite having a personality that often clashes with his own. He also proved to be a very strong competitor in the challenges, using the "skills" learned from juvie to his advantage. He was also fond of pranking other competitors from time to time, especially Harold. He made it to the final four on Total Drama Island, where he was voted off after his challenge partner, Owen, gave up victory for a plate of sticky buns; Chef then eliminated him due to a personal vendetta. Duncan qualified for Total Drama Action, where he was the first one chosen for the Screaming Gaffers by Gwen, with whom he would develop a close friendship; the other competitors interpreted it as a love interest. His rivalry with Harold escalated and he began bullying him more than ever after finding out he was responsible for Courtney's elimination in the first season. However, Duncan and Harold eventually began to respect each other, especially when they become the only two male contestants left in the competition (prior to Owen returning as Chris' ringer). Duncan's toughness and surprisingly good acting skills won him many challenges in the first half of Total Drama Action, but his concentration began to slip after Courtney entered the competition, due to him still having a strong attraction to her. Despite trying not to throw challenges to help her after seeing what Trent and Gwen went through earlier in the season, he still continually suffered defeat at the hands of Courtney. However, Duncan would personally eliminate Courtney from the competition when the terms of their relationship became far too overbearing for him. Duncan eventually made it to the final two on Total Drama Action, and he was declared the winner of the competition in the season finale following a vote conducted by his fellow contestants, winning the prize money and making up with Courtney in the process. (In the alternate ending, Beth wins Total Drama Action instead of Duncan, and Duncan reconciles with Courtney by asking her out to dinner to cheer them both up). Duncan returned for Total Drama World Tour, but quits in the first episode due to him refusing to sing Ezekiel (Peter Oldring), the Home-Schooled Guy, is a contestant from the rural prairies who has never seen the world outside of his own home. On Total Drama Island, he was put on the Killer Bass, though he was the first contestant to be eliminated after inadvertently making sexist comments that offended nearly every female contestant. Ezekiel did not qualify for Total Drama Action. The only thing he has done of significance in any TDA Aftermath episode is clap in agreement, with an expression of enthusiastic agreement on his face, when Geoff said that winning the million dollars was more important than "keeping your integrity", in TDA Aftermath II. He believes himself to be a street-thug, despite being a total poser. Ezekiel will return for Total Drama World Tour. *'Gwen' (Megan Fahlenbock), the Goth Girl, chooses to be alone for the most part, though she cares for her family deeply, auditioning for Total Drama Island on a dare from her brother. Because of her loner attitude, she has been derisively called the "weird goth girl" by Heather, but unlike her, is generally well liked by the other contestants. She joined Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers, where she was one of the strongest competitors, winning many challenges. There, she developed a distaste for Heather, while building a strong friendship with LeShawna and Bridgette and a budding romance with Trent. Her relationship with Trent began to unravel after Heather plotted to kiss Trent in front of her, causing LeShawna to round up everyone else and vote Heather off in retaliation, only to vote Trent off after Heather won invincibility. Gwen would get her revenge on Heather after conspiring with Owen to help eliminate Heather in the semifinal sudden-death challenge, earning herself and Owen a spot in the finals. Gwen, however, would lose out on the final challenge when a determined Owen rushed to finish the line in order to grab snacks that were planted there by his supporters (In an alternate ending, Gwen won the competition, when the snacks planted there by his supporters were still well short of the finish line). Gwen qualified for Total Drama Action, where she, along with Trent, had won a challenge that earned the two of them the title of captain of the two teams, meaning that the two would be on opposite teams. Gwen's team was christened the Screaming Gaffers. Trent, wanting to see Gwen do well, began throwing challenges to let her win, which Gwen does not take lightly. In order to get Trent to stop, she breaks up with him, but not before Justin discovers Trent's motives. He blackmails Gwen, forcing her to throw the challenges in exchange for ousting Trent. Though she had trouble sabotaguing her team, she eventually does so, leading to her voting herself off. She eventually makes up with Trent following her appearance on TDA Aftermath, but they have yet to restart their short-lived romance. When Duncan and Courtney break up in the TDA follow-up, she says Courtney is crazy because Duncan is hot, but she still claims to see him as a friend. Her crush becomes more aware to possibly be true throughout the new series. Gwen will return for Total Drama World Tour. Her swimsuit is a black bikini. Gwen's usual outfit is based on an outfit of Tibby's from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.3 *'Harold' (Brian Froud), the Nerd With Mad Skills, is modeled after Napoleon Dynamite. An eternal underdog, Harold is a nerd and proud of it. He's amassed a broad and diverse set of skills learned at several different thematic summer camps throughout his life. Most such skills are extremely dorky and, coupled with his odd personality and appearance, earn him ridicule from his peers. They are, however, surprisingly useful and have won Harold several challenges, often shocking an incredulous audience. On Total Drama Island, Harold was joined with the Killer Bass team, where he clashed with fellow teammate Duncan, who constantly pranked and teased him for his dorkiness (sometimes with the help of Geoff and D.J.). He would eventually get his revenge on Duncan by tampering with the votes so that Courtney, Duncan's love interest, was voted off. His own elimination came soon after, when a plot by Heather to cut the tow rope in a "waterskiing on mud" challenge accidentally caused her top to be snagged by a tree branch, distracting him enough to lose the challenge for their team. During his elimination, it was revealed he had developed a crush on teammate LeShawna. In the Total Drama Island reunion special, he paired up with Heather, who quickly betrayed him. After forgiving her, he analyzed her cruelty as an attempt to cover her own insecurity. This was the only moment in the series Heather admitted vulnerability and bonded with anyone (despite denying it), and Harold remains the only character in the series sympathetic to her. He qualified for Total Drama Action and was put on the Screaming Gaffers, becoming Duncan's teammate yet again. During this season, he reveals that his full name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, which Duncan finds out about and takes advantage of, occasionally calling Harold "Doris" to tease him. While Duncan continues to bully Harold (this time, as revenge for Courtney's elimination in the first season), Harold has taken a bolder stand against Duncan and their rivalry seems to alternate between fraternal bickering and actual hostility. His relationship with LeShawna remains on hold as she admits to recipricating his feelings but insists they remain friends. Like Cody, he thinks of himself as a ladies' man, though he is actually more successful than Cody, having won the heart of LeShawna. He admits that he is attracted to Heather (and to a lesser extent, Gwen). When Owen returns as a competitor, Harold is the first to figure out that Owen was, in reality, a ringer hired by Chris to sabotage the other contestants, though he is eliminated before he could tell anyone. Harold will return for Total Drama World Tour. *'Heather' (Rachel Wilson), the Queen Bee, confirmed to be Asian Canadian, is the main antagonist in the first season. A cruel, ruthless and manipulative player, she was put on the Screaming Gophers, where she often butted heads with her teammates, particularly Gwen and LeShawna. However, she also formed an alliance with Lindsay and Beth, although she essentially just used the two of them as pawns for her needs and constantly abused them. She conspired with the two to eliminate many of the contestants, but once her true colors started to show, they both turned against her. Towards the end of the season, Heather had become overconfident and was eventually eliminated in the semifinal challenge when Gwen and Owen teamed up against her in a sudden-death "truth or dare" showdown - which she lost for refusing to shave her head (a dare ironically written by Lindsay after Heather had threatened to do the exact same thing to her in order to keep her in line) which ended up happening anyway in an accident. During the Total Drama Island reunion special she paired up with Harold and then betrayed him. He subsequently forgave her and analyzed her cruelty as an attempt to cover her own insecurities in the only moment in the series she admitted vulnerability and bonded with anyone (despite denying it). Although she qualified for Total Drama Action (where she wore a wig for portions of the competition to hide her baldness), her actions in Total Drama Island have left her being nearly universally disliked, with Harold being the only one displaying some sympathy towards her. Aware of her status as a pariah amongst her fellow competitors, she was shocked when she was picked for the Screaming Gaffers by her rival Gwen (on LeShawna's suggestion to "keep their enemies closer"). Her insufferable attitude improved somewhat during Total Drama Action, as she generally became less antagonistic and more cooperative in the challenges. True to her nature though, she still berated people around her at every opportunity, and her useful contributions were often kept to a minimum. She is later eliminated, but not before burying the hatchet with longtime enemy LeShawna; Heather was the only one who defended LeShawna's actions after LeShawna's series of lies had lost the trust of her fellow competitors. Heather returns for Total Drama World Tour. *'Izzy' (Katie Crown), the Psycho, is a mysterious competitor, owing to her crazy and unpredictable nature and habit of lying. However, one of the things that is known not to be a lie is the fact that she is a fugitive, being wanted by the RCMP for reasons unknown. On Total Drama Island, she was originally put on the Killer Bass, but agreed to switch teams with Katie, a Screaming Gopher, in the first challenge so that she would be reunited with Sadie. She develops a short-lived relationship with Owen, who she claimed "understood" her, but was eliminated when the RCMP arrives to arrest her, though she eludes them and returns to competition. She would be eliminated a second time in a deer hunting challenge after shooting everything but a deer (including Chef and Heather) with her tranquilizer gun and failing the challenge. Izzy would qualify for Total Drama Action and be put on the Killer Grips, where she kept demanding that she be referred to by the name of E-Scope, which she had concocted during the Total Drama Island reunion special. However, she was eliminated in the first challenge after the teams were formed due to losing the acting portion of the challenge to Duncan, though an effort by Chef to fix the acting challenge in favor of the Killer Grips was also a factor. But due to a voting irregularity/loophole, where "E-Scope" and not "Izzy" was eliminated, she eventually returned to the competition, where she developed another alter ego, Explosivo. Izzy would rekindle her romance with Owen, but not before making an off-comment in which she regarded Justin as being unattractive, forcing Justin to manipulate Beth and Lindsay to help him vote Izzy off. She and Owen share a relationship. She has been voted off the show 4 times, which is more than any other player has, due to returning in both seasons. Izzy will return for Total Drama World Tour. **'LeShawna' (Novie Edwards), the Loudmouthed Girl, is an African Canadian who abhors obnoxious people. On Total Drama Island, she was put on the Screaming Gophers, where she quickly develops a rivalry with Heather over her manipulative nature, though on a few occasions she herself was a victim of Heather's manipulation, most notably in Trent's ouster. With few exceptions, though, she is generally well-liked by her fellow contestants. She was eliminated when, on a tour of Playa Des Losers, the luxury resort hotel in which eliminated contestants are sequestered, Chris informs the eliminated contestants that they were to vote for the next contestant to be eliminated; the contestants inadvertently mentioned LeShawna repeatedly in their discussion (made worse when a parrot repeatedly squawks her name), which counted as votes for her elimination even though that's not what any of the voters wanted. She qualified for Total Drama Action, where she was picked for the Screaming Gaffers. There, after Gwen was eliminated, LeShawna tries to enter into an alliance with Duncan and Harold to keep Heather off her back, but was quickly rebuffed due to Duncan and Harold steadfastly refusing to work with one another. She lost some of her own popularity when it was revealed that she lied to win the individual reward following a team challenge (she burst into tears to get the prize, and yet later stated "LeShawna never cries!"). She lost even more faith when Beth revealed all the nasty things LeShawna told her cousin while on the spa day. Though she tries to make amends, her efforts were seen as bribery even by fellow teammate Harold, who still had a crush on her. The Gaffers would win a bank heist challenge without her, locking her in a safe for the entire episode. She was eventually forgiven for her actions after Heather, ironically enough, defended her actions. This simple action buried the hatchet with Heather shortly before Heather was eliminated. LeShawna's own elimination followed when the teams were merged and Duncan and Courtney manipulated Harold, the swing vote, to vote for LeShawna. She forgives Harold for unintentionally arranging her ouster. However, despite their mutual attraction, LeShawna and Harold still remain "just friends". LeShawna will return for Total Drama World Tour. Her personality is based on Queen Latifa.4 **'Lindsay' (Stephanie Anne Mills), the Dumb Princess, is an attractive but naive individual, claiming to be "bi-language-al" due to speaking English and "American". Originally put on the Screaming Gophers in Total Drama Island, Lindsay immediately entered into an alliance with Heather, only to express some doubt when her manipulative nature became known. Heather would turn on her in a sudden-death bike-racing challenge, when a rule technicality lead to Lindsay being eliminated despite finishing second (as everyone else had wiped out and failed to finish or qualify). In response, Lindsay would lash out at Heather in an expletive-laden rant with a rude gesture (for release outside Canada, the rant and gesture, which contained a long bleep, was replaced by dialogue which lacked expletives), earning the attention and respect of the remaining contestants. She would get her revenge in the semifinal challenge, when a dare she had concocted forced Heather's elimination. Lindsay qualified for Total Drama Action, where she quickly became best friends with Beth (who had also been part of Heather's alliance in Total Drama Island) as both were picked for the Killer Grips. Following Trent's elimination, Lindsay took on an unlikely leadership role, calling herself Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness in one challenge while letting Beth be the actual team leader (and not doing any actual work herself), though under her leadership they did not win. When Courtney returns to the competition, Lindsay is further distanced from the leadership role, as Courtney would lead the team to challenge victories. When the teams merged, Lindsay remained a strong competitor, often finishing second behind Courtney - her rare victory coming in in a mystery-themed challenge (where she called herself Detective Lindsay, Her Hotness) when she is able to identify Courtney as the culprit. Her own elimination came when she unintentionally votes herself off after being distracted by Beth. However, Lindsay, in a rare show of maturity, shakes her elimination off and tells Beth that being friends with her is worth way more than the prize money. Lindsay would go on to back up Beth in the finale, though Beth would ultimately lose the competition. Lindsay will return for Total Drama World Tour. Her swimsuit is usually a red bikini, however, it was revealed in her addition tape that she has many more. **'Noah' (Carter Hayden), the Know It all , is a flamboyant, extremely intelligent individual whose arrogance gets the worst out of his attitude. He is of the belief that brains alone can succeed. On Total Drama Island, where he was on the Screaming Gophers, this led to his downfall when he refused to participate in the dodgeball challenge altogether, not paying attention to the competition even though everyone else had been playing (he had exploited the fact that the Screaming Gophers were up by two contestants over the Killer Bass to sit every game out). When the Gophers lose the challenge, he berates everyone for a "weak effort", which earns the ire of his teammates. Because he had not participated at all, he was eliminated, LeShawna calling him a "disrespectful turkey" in the process. During his stay in Playa Des Losers, Noah develops a close friendship with Izzy and Eva, and they eventually participate as a team in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island but ultimately he and Eva do not qualify for Total Drama Action while Izzy does. He worked as Chris's assistant after Total Drama Action. He will be returning for Total Drama World Tour. **'Owen' (Scott McCord), the Funny Fat Guy, a contestant with a very nasty habit of passing a lot of gas in public. He is generally liked by his fellow competitors despite his lack of hygiene, due to being optimistic and very friendly. On Total Drama Island, where he was a member of the Screaming Gophers, he proved to be an unusually strong competitor, as he was up to any challenge thrown at him, and was the only contestant who did not complain about Chef Hatchet's otherwise inedible food. Owen, despite not caring about the prize money (admitting on numerous occasions that it was unlikely he would win), would eventually win Total Drama Island and the C$100,000 prize. However, he gives up the money for a chance to win C$1,000,000 in the challenge that was open to all 22 contestants in the Total Drama Island reunion special. In the end, however, the briefcase was eaten by a shark, and so Owen and 13 other contestants competed in Total Drama Action for the money. During Total Drama Action he was chosen (with some reluctance) by Trent for the Killer Grips. His obsession with food returns, having eaten an entire buffet of prop food on one occasion, though it would lead to his downfall due to eating irregularities that began to emerge, as well as a jaw injury during a challenge that reduced his ability to eat. He was ultimately eliminated when Courtney entered the competition after not originally qualifying for Total Drama Action; Courtney's invincibility and the wasted votes of the other Grips meant that only Courtney's vote counted in the elimination, and she eliminated Owen for his poor performance in that day's challenge. However, due to the fact that he won the first season and is the contestant most well-liked by the crew (including Chris and Chef), he was given the honor of giving a farewell speech. When it was discovered that Owen's family had spent half of his purported winnings (not knowing that he had given up the money) to furnish their home with a cheese cellar, Owen returns to the competition when Chris hires him as a ringer to pay off his family's debt (though Chris claims to the remaining contestants that Owen had sued the show); Owen's responsibility was to sabotage everyone else's efforts in the various challenges. Though reluctant to sabotage challenges due to his friendly demeanor, he begins to do so, and is nearly discovered by Harold in the process, but Harold is eliminated before he could disclose it to everyone else. However, Harold's accusation would eventually make it to Courtney and Beth, and through a timely message sent to Courtney's PDA by her lawyers, they confirm that Owen is a spy. Owen was subsequently fired by Chris (right after Courtney was eliminated) due to being discovered. Since his firing, he has advocated healthier eating, with minimal success. Owen will be returning for Total Drama World Tour. **'Tyler' (Peter Oldring), the Talentless Jock, often promotes his supposed athletic abilities, but in reality, is clumsy and bad at sports. In Total Drama Island, he was put on the Killer Bass, where his lack of skills became apparent in the dodgeball challenge, where the balls he threw hit everything but the other team. Though he develops a budding romance with Screaming Gopher Lindsay (which was opposed by Heather), he was eventually eliminated due to his fear of chickens costing the team the phobia challenge. However, he made a lasting impression on Lindsay, who occasionally pines for him even in Total Drama Action, which Tyler himself did not qualify for. But he will return for Total Drama World Tour. * edit] Contestants Introduced in Total Drama World Tour **'Sierra' (Annick Obonsawin), the Obsessive Uber-Fan, is a brand new contestant appearing on Total Drama World Tour. Very little is known about her other than she has an insane/unusual personality that somewhat parodies Izzy's, as well as a very weird demeanor, parodying Beth. In the trailer, she is seen on multiple occasions to be obsessed with Cody, hence her title, as well as encyclopedic knowledge about all the original contestants, helped along by Izzy. She also seems to like talking in text language or terminology. **'Alejandro' (Marco Grazzini), the Arch Villain, is a brand new contestant appearing on Total Drama World Tour. Little is known about him. He very much resembles Justin's features and personality, including a newly-antagonistic role. However, he also appears to have Heather's cunning. In the trailer, it seems his looks are manipulating Lindsay and Bridgette, like Justin with Lindsay and Beth in Total Drama Action. In the trailer, LeShawna also states (sounding shocked) that he is evil, implying that his tricks could lead up to her unexpected elimination (She was seen parachuting when she said this), or she will develop a rivalry with Alejandro (possibly similar to LeShawna and Heather in Total Drama Island). In any case, Alejandro will serve as the primary antagonist in the show.